


After ten years

by LadyGwenllian



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/pseuds/LadyGwenllian
Summary: When STARISH disbanded Masato had to leave behind two things he loved most. Music and Ren. Ten years later he's stuck with a loveless marriage and a meaningless job, when he suddenly runs into Ren in a bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native and this is not proofread, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Feel free to point them out. It will be highly appreciated. I'm usually way too embarrassed to write anything smutty, but somehow with these two i managed. I hope you enjoy :)

Rain clouds were hanging low above Tokyo and the day was depressingly gray. Masato was aimlessly wandering through the busy streets in his business suit, briefcase in hand. His afternoon meeting had been cancelled due to a sudden sick leave and he was free to go home for today. Only he didn’t want to. His arranged marriage hadn’t been a happy one from the start an he and his wife had both stopped even trying to make it work years ago. They hardly even spoke anymore and the oppressive silence of the house was slowly starting to drive Masato mad. He felt like a prisoner in his own home. Ten years ago, when STARISH had disbanded after five successful years, Masato’s father had announced that his son’s ventures in show business were now over and it was time for him to settle down and take his place in the family business instead. He had, of course, a proper fiancée for him already in mind, but as he said, he wasn’t unreasonable man and was ready to let Masato choose himself, if he had someone suitable he would prefer. Masato had said that there wasn’t anyone and that the girl his father had picked seemed very nice. He couldn’t tell his father about his bandmate. The one with strawberry blond hair, azure eyes and a smile that made fangirls faint. The one Masato had been sharing his bed and most of his time with for the last five years. The irritating, smug bastard that he loved more than life. Even if he hadn’t been a man, he was the child of the biggest business rival of Masato’s father, so he was very much a polar opposite of someone suitable. The memory of telling him about the marriage still stung after ten years. He had first tried to talk Masato out of it, then he had gotten angry and said some pretty hurtful things and then finally begged for Masato not to leave him.  
\- Don’t you love me? He had asked with a shaky voice and Masato had just turned his back to him and walked out of the door without answering.  
He had known that if he had seen that proud and confident man cry, he just couldn’t have gone through with what he had to do. That was the last time Masato had seen him. He had later heard from Haruka that he had moved to USA and a couple of years later he was making a flourishing career as an actor and a model. Masato went to see his every movie. Even when it always ended up with him drinking alone at home until he threw up and then pathetically crying on the bathroom floor for his broken heart that just refused to heal.  
A lonely raindrop brought Masato back from his gloomy thoughts. He took a quick glance around and decided to take shelter in the nearest bar. Soon he was sitting in a window table, looking at the rain with a glass of whisky in his hand. It was too early for that but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He took a sip of the golden liquid and sighed. His father was pestering him again about having children. He really didn’t want to. Firstly, he didn’t want to burden anyone else with a life of an heir to a business empire, filled only with duties and responsibilities to the family. Secondly, he didn’t want to touch his wife. The problem wasn’t that he didn’t like women altogether. He’d had that huge crush on Haruka when they were still at the academy. His wife was a pretty, small thing, three years younger than him. From a respectable family, of course. She was a perfect traditional japanese housewife, timid, modest, proper and very polite. Only Masato was used to someone confident and straightforward who liked to tease him crazy with a skilled tongue and nimble fingers while whispering sweet, dirty things to him before fucking him senseless. Blushing submission just didn’t do a thing to him. It was supposed to be his part. Of course, the biggest problem was that she wasn’t…  
\- Masato?  
The familiar voice made Masato almost drop his glass. He turned his head very slowly and for a few seconds he could only stare at the speaker.  
\- R-Ren?!  
\- Oh my! It really is you!  
Masato watched Ren’s surprised expression turn into a wide smile. It was pouring outside but he felt like seeing the sun for the first time in ten years.  
\- What are you doing in here? Don’t you live in the states? He finally managed to ask.  
\- Yes, in Los Angeles. My next movie will be filmed in Japan and I’m here with my manager to sign some papers and meet people. You would like that movie by the way. It’s a historical drama. Samurais and everything.  
Masato’s heart throbbed from the thought of Ren in kimono.  
\- It’s been what, ten years? How come you still look the same? You haven’t even changed your hairstyle. What are you doing nowadays?  
Ren’s own hair was shorter now, just off his shoulders and more of the shade of caramel than strawberry blonde. He was still handsome as hell.  
\- Nothing special. I’m an executive at Hijirikawa Group’s main office here in Tokyo.  
\- Still working for daddy? Well, you do look good in a suit. Ren said, giving Masato a wink.  
It made his heart skip a beat.  
\- I see you are still a hopeless flirt. He answered, frowning.  
Ren chuckled.  
\- And you are still way too serious. Are you in a hurry? Can I sit down?  
\- Please do. I don’t have anything until tomorrow morning.  
\- Wonderful! Neither do I. I’ll go get something to drink. What’s good in here?  
\- Not a clue. This is my first time in here too.  
Ren soon came back with a beer and started chatting about his new movie and asking details about Masato’s work. He acted like he was just happy to see an old friend and didn’t seem to be bitter at all about how Masato had ended their relationship. Masato reminded himself that it had been ten years ago and Ren was a handsome movie star who could have anyone he ever wanted. Why would he still be bitter over Masato.  
\- Is it okay for you to be drinking in the middle of the day like this? Ren asked halfway through their third drinks.  
\- Yes. Like I said, I don’t have anything today.  
\- And Mrs. Hijirikawa won’t be angry if you come home drunk?  
Masato’s face fell.  
\- I think Mrs. Hijirikawa would prefer me not coming home at all.  
\- Oops. Did you have a fight?  
\- We would need to talk to each other to have a fight.  
Ren’s smile faded.  
\- Oh, that bad?  
\- Worse. I’d rather not talk about it.  
There was a short uncomfortable silence and then Ren started telling how he’s been eating omuraisu every morning he’s been here because you can’t get a decent one in L.A. and the atmosphere got lighter again. 

Couple of hours later Masato was pleasantly drunk. Ren was telling him about the new house he’d bought and Masato thought it sounded ridiculously big for a one person, but he wasn’t really paying that much attention to what Ren was actually saying. He was content just listening to his voice and looking at his beautiful face. Suddenly Ren went silent.  
\- Um...Masato?  
He was looking at Masato’s hand, resting on his own on the table. Masato honestly had no idea when he had put it there. He immediately pulled it away.  
\- I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to…  
\- Oh, don’t be! It doesn’t matter! I… Ren stopped and sighed. Then he looked at Masato with a very uncharacteristic hesitancy in his eyes.  
\- Listen, my hotel is just a few blocks away. Would you like to…  
\- Yes.  
Masato didn’t need to hear the rest of the question, or think about his answer. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Ren right now and if he was offering, there was no way in hell Masato was declining. They left their unfinished drinks at the table and walked out of the bar. It had stopped raining but the clouds were still looking ominous. Neither of them spoke during the fifteen minute walk to the hotel and their lips touched the moment the door of Ren’s room clicked shut. Their kisses were hungry, almost desperate. Ren was still using the same aftershave and breathing in his familiar scent felt intoxicating to Masato. He was trying to open Ren’s shirt but his hands were shaking too much, so he just grabbed the shirt lapels and pulled. Some of the buttons slipped through their holes and some tore off. Ren was too busy getting Masato out of his own clothes to care or even notice. He still had that perfect body Masato remembered so well, all lean muscle and smooth skin. Masato couldn’t get enough of touching him. Very soon they were a naked mess of tangled limbs on the bed. Masato nearly panicked when Ren suddenly got up and vanished to the bathroom. Had he changed his mind? To his relief Ren was back in bed in a minute, putting a condom and a small tube on the bedside table. Masato couldn’t make out what it was in the dim room, but had a pretty good guess. He almost cried out when he felt slick fingers between his legs. It had been ages since anyone had touched him like this and this was Ren, his precious Ren. He bit his palm and spread his legs more. Moments later he whined in protest when Ren pulled his fingers out, but then he was inside him and it felt so much better. It also hurt more than a little but Masato didn’t care. He was willing to take any amount of pain if he only could be with Ren like this again. He clenched the sheets in his fists and lifted his hips to meet Ren’s thrusts. He felt heavenly inside him and Masato wished he could just forget his dad, his job, his wife and the whole last ten years and for a little while be twenty again, being fucked incoherent by his lovely, beautiful boyfriend.  
\- Ren...Please...Ha-harder.  
Ren did what was asked, picking up his pace. It felt unbearably good.  
\- Ah! Oh god! I’m…  
Masato didn’t get to end his sentence before a wave of intense pleasure wiped his consciousness to somewhere where everything was warm and ecstatic and absolutely nothing mattered. He opened his eyes again just in time to see Ren close his, biting his lip. Masato could feel him twitch inside him when he emptied himself with a low moan. Masato lifted his shaking arms and pulled Ren tight against himself. They just laid there, pressed together, trying to catch their breath and Masato wished with all his heart that the time would stop right now and he could just keep on holding Ren like this forever. As expected the time didn’t listen to his wishes and finally Ren rolled off him. He reached for the garbage bin beside the bed to drop the condom there and turned back to lay on Masato's side.  
\- Please tell me, why do I still love you this fucking much?  
Ren’s words made something break inside Masato. He tried to force back his tears but they just kept coming.  
\- I lo-love you too. I didn’t want to l-leave you and I n-never stopped loving you. My whole life has been mi-miserable without you and I…  
Then he couldn’t continue anymore and just broke down crying. Startled, Ren turned to his side and pulled the sobbing man into his arms.  
\- Hush, love, I’m here now. He whispered, gently stroking Masato’s hair.  
\- Please, don’t cry. It’s alright, I love you, princess.  
Masato could remember the countless times he’d snapped at Ren for calling him his princess. Now hearing the old endearment only made him cry harder. It took a long while before Masato managed to calm down. It was like all the bottled-up feelings from the past ten years were pouring out of him at once. Ren just held him tight against himself, whispering comforting words to him, even though his own voice was shaking. After his tears had finally stopped, Masato turned to face Ren and told him everything about his travesty of a marriage, his stressful job that felt meaningless to him and how he had gone to see Ren’s every movie and drunk himself unconscious afterwards.  
\- I was mad at you at first for leaving me like you did. I tried my best to forget you. I really did, but the memory of you just refused to fade. No matter who I tried being with, it just wasn’t the same. I once went to see an exhibition of old Japanese calligraphy and had to leave because it reminded me of you so much it made me cry.  
Ren smiled dryly.  
\- Talk about pathetic.  
Masato didn’t answer, just buried his face in Ren’s chest and hugged him little tighter. He was sorry for him, but at the same time extremely happy that he felt the same as Masato did.  
\- What shall we do now? He asked quietly.  
There was a moment of silence before Ren spoke.  
\- I’m flying back home tomorrow.  
Masato felt his heart sunk.  
\- Would you like to come with me?  
\- Of course, but I can’t take time off from work on such short notice.  
\- I meant permanently.  
Masato raised his face to stare at Ren.  
\- Are you asking me to...run away with you?  
\- Yes. Wouldn’t it be terribly romantic?  
\- Ren, this is real life. Not one of your movies. Masato said with a frown.  
\- I know, but what’s keeping you?  
\- What’s keeping me?! My whole life is here!  
\- A wife you don’t love and who doesn’t love you, a job you don’t like and a father who’s only taken everything you have ever loved from you?  
Masato went silent for a while.  
\- I can’t just leave everything. I have responsibilities.  
\- You have now spent ten years attending those responsibilities and being unhappy. Are you really going to continue doing the same for the rest of your life? You only have one, you know. Your father doesn’t own you and you don’t owe him anything.  
\- I can’t even speak decent English. How would I make a living in there?  
\- Oh, you’ll learn quickly when you have to speak it every day. And you don’t have to do anything. I’m a famous movie star, remember? I can easily support you.  
Masato gave Ren an icy glare.  
\- If you really think I would settle for living out of your goodwill and playing a housewife, you really don’t know me at all.  
Ren laughed.  
-Alright, alright! You would make a lovely housewife, but you are a brilliant musician and an experienced businessman. There’s surely work for you in the music industry for example.  
\- I still can’t do it… Can we please talk about something else?  
Ren sighed.  
\- If you insist. I have to leave early tomorrow. I still have a meeting before my plane leaves. You can sleep in later if you want. The room doesn’t need to be empty until noon.  
They made love again before falling asleep. Slowly and sweetly. Masato’s last half-conscious thought before drifting into sleep in Ren’s arms was that he wished he could just melt together with Ren so they never have to be apart again. 

When Masato woke up next morning Ren was already gone. There was a note on the bedside table with detailed info of when and where Ren’s flight was departing and his phone number. 

Please reconsider.  
I love you.

Ren

Masato sighed and flopped back on the bed. The whole idea was totally crazy. He was an adult with responsibilities. He couldn’t run away from home with his lover like some rebellious teenager. A man must do his duty even if it isn’t a pleasant one. He turned to lie on his stomach and buried his face to the pillow. Ren’s lingering scent on it almost made him cry again. Maybe they could meet when he came to film his movie. Or Masato could think up a reason to take a business trip to Los Angeles. Talking about business trips, he had to be at work in thirty five minutes. And after work he had to go home. The mere thought of the suffocating silence made him feel sick, but he’d just have to bear with it. He looked at the note on the bedside table again. Or he could… Ren’s words were ringing in his ears. He had honorably done his duty for his family for ten years and what had he gotten from it. He had to gave up Ren and music, the two things in his life he truly loved and trade them to a loveless marriage and an unsatisfying job. And now his father was demanding grandchildren. His wife would probably only be glad if Masato left her. She was a prisoner in that house as well. It would of course be a scandal if her husband run away with another man, but then she too would be free to be with someone she truly wanted to. But what about his work? Suddenly Masato’s little sister came to his mind. She was a sharp young businesswoman who, unlike Masato, was genuinely interested in working at the family company. She loved her brother and would of course be disappointed if he suddenly vanished to America, but Masato was sure she would gladly take his place at the company. Masato had always done everything his father demanded and gotten back only more demands. He really didn’t owe anything to him anymore. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was about three and a half hours till Ren’s plane was leaving. Masato sat up on the bed and took a deep breath. Then he took his phone and wrote four emails. To his secretary, his sister, his wife and his father. He saved them but didn’t send. Then he put his phone on mute. He was already late from work and they were gonna start calling after him any minute now. He took a quick shower and got dressed. Then he took his phone and his wallet and walked out of the room, leaving his briefcase behind.  
After a quick shopping spree Masato was sitting on a park bench. He had bought himself a suitcase, some clothes and other necessities and a new phone. He knew he really needed only a new subscription, but it felt somehow symbolical to buy a new phone also. He looked at his old one. It showed several missed calls from work. He’d better send the emails before they called a police. He saved a few numbers and email addresses to his new phone and stared at his emails for several minutes before sending them. Then he turned his old phone off and dropped it in the trash can beside the bench. For a next couple of minutes Masato only sat there with a blank expression on his face. He was feeling relieved, terrified, guilty and excited all at the same time and was still shocked by what he had just done. Then little by little a wide smile spread to his face. He stood up and went to find a taxi to take him to the Narita airport.

About an hour later Masato was through the security check and other airport formalities and was staring at the list of departing flights, ticket to Los Angeles in hand, feeling dizzy. He must be bat shit crazy to really be doing this. He shook his head and looked around. Now he only needed to find Ren. Masato soon spotted his caramel colored hair. He was just signing his autograph for a couple of nervously giggling college girls. Masato’s heart throbbed at the sight of him.  
\- Ren!  
Ren and the girls turned to look at Masato. He felt himself blush when he waved at him. A dazzling smile spread to Ren’s face. He ran straight to Masato and grabbed him into a tight embrace, almost tumbling them over.  
\- Masato!  
Without a second thought Masato cupped Ren’s face in his hands and kissed him right then and there. He didn’t care if the whole airport was watching. He was leaving the country anyway.  
\- You came! I’m so glad!  
Ren released Masato from his bear hug but kept his hands on his shoulders.  
\- Are you really running away with me, or did you just take a few days sick leave?  
Masato started to notice people staring at them. The college girls were looking like they had gotten their Christmas and birthday presents at the same time. He smiled in a slightly embarrassed manner.  
\- I’m properly running away with you.  
Ren hugged him again.  
\- I’m getting my princess back! This is the happiest day of my life!  
\- I let that slip this time, but you do realize that I’m a grown man in his thirties and calling me a princess is not only embarrassing but also gross?  
\- I can’t help it. You just have that regal grace in you.  
Masato couldn’t help but smile. There was no winning Ren in flattery.  
\- Come, the boarding starts at any minute now. I’ll talk someone over so we can sit next to each other.  
Ren took Masato’s hand and started to lead him towards his very confused looking manager. Masato thought he may have made the best decision in his life.


End file.
